Empyrian Tale
by Aprian.K.Len
Summary: "Ini adalah kisah klasik, sebuah saga heroik seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan putri dari naga yang jahat― Sebuah cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia― Setelah berjalan melewati kesakitan dan kehancuran dalam dunia."/New one-shot fict! Hope you like it!


Ini adalah sebuah cerita klasik, kisah yang biasanya berakhir bahagia dan penuh aksi heroik.

Sebuah kisah antara seorang ksatria dan putri yang nantinya akan jatuh cinta…―

― Atau paling tidak, itulah inti dari dongeng ini.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kerajaan yang makmur, rakyatnya hidup tenang dan berkecukupan.

Perang saudara yang pernah terjadi hanyalah tinggal sejarah bagi mereka, di benua yang hijau itu, Kerajaan Eleste kini adalah penguasa tunggal.

― Para _Elestian_ yang dulunya berbeda suku itu kini sudah bersatu, membuat sebuah negara yang bersistem kerajaan.

Lalu sekarang…

Tepat hari ini, kerajaan tersebut sedang merayakan hari berdirinya yang ke-108 tahun― Festival Eresta, sebuah festival dimana ibukota kerajaan, Albana, akan mengadakan konvoi besar-besaran yang diiringi dengan musik dan hiburan klasik. Pesta nya akan berlangsung selama 3 hari dan semua pekerjaan diliburkan selama festival berlangsung― Tidak ada yang berladang, bahkan para ksatria dari kota yang jauh akan datang dan ikut berpesta.

Setidaknya, itulah yang harusnya terjadi.

Akan tetapi, pada malam itu kastil utama hancur, porak-poranda tidak berbentuk, api berkobar dan menari di depan wajah takut orang-orang.

Putri utama kerajaan diambil oleh seekor naga yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengamuk.

Naga adalah makhluk astral― Banyak orang menganggapnya sebagai utusan dewa, bahkan sebagian kecil menganggap naga adalah dewa itu sendiri. Ketika ibukota dihancurkan oleh naga yang datang entah darimana itu, orang-orang berlutut dan berdoa, berharap agar dewa tidak melanjutkan amarah-nya pada mereka yang menyembah-nya.

Akhirnya malam yang seharusnya penuh euphoria itu berubah menjadi tanah gersang penuh api dan arang.

.

.

.

Pada pagi itu, suara lonceng berbunyi kencang dari menara katedral.

Langkah kaki penuh gemericing besi terdengar, pengiring berbaju zirah memenuhi jalan utama ibukota.

Sorak-sorai mulai terdengar, mengesampingkan kemurungan yang sempat terjadi karena serangan naga sebelumnya, rakyat ibukota menyambut kedatangan dua orang ksatria hebat seantero benua yang berjalan tepat di pusat ibukot a.

―Keduanya dipanggil oleh sang Raja Eleste langsung demii menyelamatkan sang putri.

"Sir Meyma Galahad dan Sir Kite Fille Harold memasuki ruangan!"

Suara gaduh akan gemericing baju zirah terdengar, para ksatria dengan zirah yang serupa menunduk disepanjang karpet merah menuju singgasana raja.

Sang raja turun dari tahtanya, ditemani oleh seorang pelayan yang membawakan sebuah pedang tipis yang berornamen indah di gagangnya.

Dengan postur gagah, dua orang ksatria yang dipanggil berjalan dengan zirah hitam dan putihnya, menunduk tepat di hadapan sang raja. Mereka adalah ksatria terbaik yang mendapatkan gelar terkenal pada usia muda. Titisan pahlawan dan legenda hidup benua, yang terhebat dan paling terampil.

Mereka adalah penerus dari Twelve Guardian, penjaga elit kerajaan yang sebagian besar gugur pada saat perang saudara puluhan tahun silam. Masing-masing dari mereka berdua memiliki darah dari para legenda kerajaan.

Mereka adalah yang terbaik di bidangnya.

Sorot cahaya dari belakang sang raja menyinari tempat mereka berlutut, seakan pertemuan yang sudah ditakdirkan oleh surga, sang raja menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang tegas dan diiringi rasa kagum.

Pertemuan ini adalah awal dari takdir yang akan merubah seluruh kerajaan kelak.

"Angkat kepala kalian, _Lord Sabre_ dan _Paladin_ dari Barat, kedatangan kalian di sini adalah kehormatan sendiri bagi para leluhur kerajaan." Ucap sang raja.

Mata mereka menatap ke atas, dengan gerakan yang simpel dan lugas, mereka memberikan salam ala ksatria sambil berlutut.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi kami juga untuk bertemu anda, Yang Mulia."

Ucap Sir Meyma Galahad, yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _Lord Sabre_.

Pedang itu diangkat dari tangan pelayan di sebelah sang raja, dengan dua kali ayunan yang berdenting di kedua pundak ksatria, raja mendoakan sang ksatria agar selamat dalam misi nya.

Ting.

Ting.

"Semoga perlindungan Tuhan ada di samping mu, bawalah sang putri kembali dengan selamat, aku menjanjikan hadiah yang besar bagi kalian dan rekan-rekan kalian sesampainya kalian di ibukota nanti."

Kedua ksatria berdiri, mengepalkan tangan kanan mereka dan menaruh tangan mereka sejajar di depan dada.

Dengan salam yang singkat itu, mereka berdua telah diberkahi oleh perlindungan suci dari doa sang raja, dua rekan lainnya telah menunggu di depan gerbang kastil, siap melakukan perjalanan penuh takdir yang akan merubah alur dunia.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Di sisi lain, di sebuah daratan penuh salju, reruntuhan dari sebuah kota tertutupi oleh pemandangan putih nun jauh.

Di tengah itu semua, ada sebuah parit lava yang langsung berasal dari dapur magma, dikelilingi oleh pegunungan yang terlihat jelas, itu adalah tempat dimana ibukota sebelumnya runtuh ratusan tahun lalu, reruntuhan dari para leluhur yang membangun peradaban di benua ini.

Marsillia

Begitulah mereka menyebutnya.

Ibukota hantu yang telah tertidur ratusan tahun lamanya di dalam salju abadi dataran utara.

Reruntuhan kastil tua itu masih terlihat bagus, memberikan kesan yang mengerikan tapi menawan, sebuah peninggalan tua yang terlihat berseni tapi rapuh―

Di sanalah sang naga dan putri tinggal sekarang.

 **GRAAAAWWWWRR!**

Suara teriakan itu menggema sangat jauh, membuat setumpuk salju longsor dari atas pegunungan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Ini adalah pembalasan dendam.

Dendam dalam dari seekor naga pada umat manusia yang mengkhianatinya silam, membakarnya dan menusuknya, menyiksanya setelah apa yang telah dia berikan pada mereka, para umat manusia yang sempat dia layani.

Ini adalah cerita masa lalu yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dia, sang naga berjanji akan membawa umat manusia pada kehancuran. Memberikan mereka penyesalan yang tak akan bisa mereka lupakan.

Sebuah sejarah kelam yang akan terus membekas kelak nanti hingga anak cucu mereka lahir kelak, hingga peradaban mereka berganti, menjadi sebuah masa lalu gelap yang tidak akan bisa dilupakan.

.

.

.

Sang putri memegang jeruji besi yang menahan jendela, memberikan tatapan tanpa ekspresi yang membekukan jiwa.

Dia, sang putri, sebenarnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padanya.

Nyatanya, dia mengharapkan seseorang menyelamatkannya, tapi bukan dari sang naga… Dia ingin diselamatkan dari masalah pelik yang sedang menyelimutinya. Ketika dia diambil oleh naga kasar itu, dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, dia bersyukur.

Kalaupun dia harus mengakhiri hidupnya, ini lebih baik daripada dieksekusi dan dicap sebagai pengkhianat di tanah kelahirannya.

"Ini, tidaklah buruk."

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

Kembali ke pahlawan kita yang menyusuri benua demi mengemban tugas sucinya.

Dua orang berbaju zirah, satu orang yang membawa tongkat sihir besar dan satu lagi yang memainkan pisau belati dengan baju ketat yang terlihat fleksibel.

Sepertinya mereka adalah kelompok yang dikumpulkan sang ksatria untuk membawa tuan putri kembali.

"Hei, Yuuma, apa kita berjalan ke arah yang benar? Aku tidak pernah pergi ke utara sebelumnya."

Sir Kite Fille Harold, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan 'Kaito' terlihat agak bingung. Dia membawa pedang yang besar dan tameng besar di punggungnya, sebuah keajaiban dia tidak terlihat kelelahan sama sekali.

Sedangkan Sir Meyma Galahad, yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Yuuma' terlihat memasang wajah kesal.

"Nyasar lagi…? Rin, ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya hari ini. Orang bodoh macam apa yang tidak bisa membaca peta kerajaan bagian dalam yang seharusnya anak kecil saja bisa hafal isinya?"

"Tu― Tunggu! Aku― Kita tidak nyasar! Aku yakin! Tunggu sebentar!"

Rinne Kleine, penyihir dengan tongkat besar yang terlihat kebingungan sedang membolak-balik peta di tangannya.

"Kita masih di dalam tanah ibukota dan sudah nyasar, hebat! Hebat! Bukankah orang kikuk sepertinya hanya ada satu setiap satu juta kelahiran di Eleste? Wkwk!"

"Diam kau bandit."

Yuuma membentak lelaki dengan baju ketat dan bersyal merah disampingnya, Oliver Lehm, seperti yang sudah Yuuma katakan sebelumnya… Dia mantan bandit.

"Oliver, bisakah kau diam?!"

"Aku dimarahi oleh penyihir tidak kompeten, seram~"

"Ngajak ribut?!"

Nada suara Rin meninggi dan bahasanya mendadak kasar, dia melepas topi penyihirnya dan mengangkat roknya tinggi hingga paha mulusnya terlihat― Ehm… Hingga dia bisa berlari dan mengejar Oliver kesana-kemari.

Twitch!

Urat kesal muncul di dahi Yuuma.

"Kaito! Darimana kau mendapatkan kelompok tidak berguna ini?!"

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk membuka sayembara? Mereka adalah yang terpilih dari sekian banyak yang ikut."

"Ugh!"

Yuuma menampar wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Dasar bodoh! Sayembara macam apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Hmmm… Adu panco?"

"BEGO!"

Kegaduhan seperti itu terus berlangsung selama mereka berjalan. Sepertinya pahlawan kita semua harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah dulu untuk bisa sampai dengan aman ditujuan, terutama serigala yang lapar di hutan pada malam hari― Atau kumpulan _Slime_ yang akan tiba-tiba melahap mereka dan membuat mereka mati lemas.

Toh, yang manapun sama-sama membuat mereka dalam masalah.

"Kenapa aku harus pergi dengan kelompok yang bermasalah ini?" Yuuma kembali menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan sarung tangan besinya.

"Hey, bukankah kau seharusnya mengerti tentang daerah ini, tuan ksatria terhormat?!" Oliver berteriak sambil berlari menghindari Rin, sejenak, apa yang dikatakan Oliver seharusnya ada benarnya.

"Bukannya kau yang lebih tahu, tuan pencuri?" Balas Yuuma.

"Yah, aku bukan tipe yang suka menghafal peta… Haha…"

Oliver seraya membungkuk meminta maaf dalam larinya.

Yuuma berasal dari barat, walau dia ksatria yang terkenal, dia tidak pernah sekalipun dipanggil ke ibukota sebelumnya. Kalian menanyakan alasannya? Mudahnya sih, Yuuma memang tidak pernah peduli dengan panggilan dari ibukota sebelumnya.

Sebenarnya, Yuuma benar-benar tidak peduli dengan panggilan dari ibukota sebelum panggilan yang satu ini. Sepertinya kata 'tuan putri' benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Benar-benar tipe yang suka cari perhatian.

"Yuuma, mungkin agak telat mengatakan ini. Tapi aku juga tidak paham daerah selatan." Ucap Kaito tiba-tiba.

"Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menghafalkan peta sebelum ke sini, percaya pada kalian adalah hal terburuk yang pernah aku lakukan!" Lagi, Yuuma menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan sarung tangan besinya.

Kalian bisa lihat betapa merahnya wajah Yuuma sekarang.

Kasihan.

.

.

.

" **Katakanlah sesuatu."**

Di sisi lain, tuan putri dan naga sedang berusaha melakukan beberapa percakapan, atau kelihatannya… Si naga sedang melakukan PDK― Maksudnya bertanya beberapa hal yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengisi rasa bosan.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, naga menculik tuan putri dari istana karena alasan dendam. Dia― Si naga berencana membunuh tuan putri saat penyelamatnya sudah sampai di tempat mereka tinggal sekarang.

Sebuah akhir yang terlihat tragis bukan?

Sayangnya, si naga salah perhitungan.

Tuan putri ini bahkan tidak sedikitpun berpikir kalau nyawanya penting untuk dipertahankan. Nyatanya, dia malah minta untuk dibunuh.

"Bunuh aku…"

" **Sudah kubilang…"**

Suara naga yang besar itu bergema, berbicara seperti manusia dengan bahasa manusia yang bisa dimengerti oleh manusia.

" **AKU PUNYA RENCANA! JANGAN HANCURKAN MAHAKARYA KU!"**

Sepertinya si naga terengah-engah karena terlalu banyak berteriak dan mengaum. Lucunya, si putri tidak mengatakan apapun sebagai balasan dari tadi.

" **KATAKAN SESUATU!"  
**

"Aku lapar."

" **HAH?!"**

Sekali lagi, auman dari si naga benar-benar membuat salju longsor entah dimana.

" **AKU ADALAH NAGA KUNO! PEMBAWA MALAPETAKA! DEWA KEHANCURAN PRIMAL YANG DIANGGAP DEWA OLEH LELUHUR MU! HALLEN DAVACA, KAU MEMBUAT NAGA TERHORMAT INI MENURUTI KEMAUAN MANUSIA?!"**

Sang putri berhenti sejenak, dengan mata yang setengah mengantuk, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hallen Davaca? Bahasa darimana itu? Aku tidak pernah dengar…"

" **ITU NAMAKU!"**

"Oh."

Jawaban yang begitu singkat.

"Apa aku perlu memberimu namaku juga? Oh iya, aku masih lapar. Tunggu, sepertinya mati kelaparan bukanlah ide buruk."

" **GRRRR…"**

Geraman dari si naga benar-benar menandakan kalau dia marah.

"Yah, aku tidak peduli sih jika kau tidak memberi makan." Si putri mengangguk sambil manggut-manggut.

" **Kau benar-benar banyak bicara untuk seseorang yang putus harapan."**

"Benarkah?"

Setelahnya, mereka berhenti berbicara,

Tapi kemudian si naga ingat, dia lupa tujuan awalnya.

" **BUKAN BEGINI!"**

" **AKU MEMERINTAHKAN MU UNTUK JANGAN MENGHANCURKAN RENCANA SEMPURNA KU!"**

"Rencana?"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!"**

Bum! Bum! Bum!

Si naga berakhir menginjak-injak tanah dan mengamuk, terbang dan menyembur kolam lava yang ada di sekeliling reruntuhan. Dia benar-benar terlihat marah.

" **AKU-MUAK!"**

Si naga mengambil sang putri dan membawanya pergi, menaruhnya di tengah hutan yang dingin tanpa pakaian tambahan apapun.

Sang putri sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan si naga, dia memiringkan kepalanya ke arah si naga setelah si naga menurunkan dirinya tepat di tengah lapangan kosong yang dikelilingi pepohonan tanpa daun yang sebagian besar tertutup salju.

" **Pergi, kalau ingin mati, jalanlah hingga kau mati kelaparan dan kedinginan. Membawa mu adalah kesalahan."**

Iya, kesalahan, dia benar-benar tidak mengira korbannya malah meminta untuk hidupnya agar segera diakhiri.

"Memangnya, rencana apa yang sudah kau rencanakan? Boleh aku dengar?"

Si naga diam, kemudian dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" **HAHAHA! Dengar ini manusia, aku akan menyiksa mu, membuat mu tidak lagi dikenali oleh orang yang akan menyelamatkan mu. Setelah memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk melawan dan mereka mengira akan menang, aku akan menghancukan mereka berkeping-keping! Mengupas harapan mereka! Menguliti setiap kesempatan mereka untuk bisa membawa mu pulang! Kemudian setelah semua tergeletak lemah, aku akan membawa mu ke hadapan mereka, dan memakan mu hidup-hidup! HAHAHA! Bukankah itu rencana yang sangat jahat?! Bagaimana― HEI! DENGARKAN KALAU ADA YANG LAGI BERBICARA― KENAPA JUGA AKU HARUS MENJELASKANNYA PADAMU?! HOI!"**

Si putri sudah berjalan pergi, meninggalkan si naga yang mengoceh sendiri. Err― Karena terus memanggil si naga dengan sebutan 'si naga' sangatlah tidak etis dan tidak efisien, kita akan memanggilnya dengan nama Hallen mulai dari sekarang.

Hallen menghampiri si putri dan mendarat tepat di depannya. Dia menggeram dan mengaum dengan kencang, memberikan dorongan angin yang kuat pada si putri serta lendir yang berterbangan di dalamnya.

PLAK!

Lalu, semua lendir itu serta merta mengenai si putri telak.

"Jorok…"

" **KENAPA KAU TIBA-TIBA PERGI?!"**

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruh ku pergi?!" Si putri berjongkok dan mengusap-usap tangannya ke salju, sepertinya lendir itu juga bau… Hiiyy…

" **BOCAH INI** ― **Lakukan sesuka mu, aku tidak akan peduli lagi."**

Hallen meninggalkan si putri dengan kasar, dia pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun lagi. Setelahnya, si putri malah bergulung-gulung di salju, apa lendirnya memang sebau itu?

Si putri kemudian tetap berjalan di salju yang dingin tanpa alas kaki, sepatu kaca mahal yang ada di kakinya tidak bisa membuatnya berjalan di tempat seperti ini. Walau serasi dengan gaunnya, dia berakhir harus membuang sepatu itu dan berjalan pelan di timbunan salju yang tebal.

Setengah tubuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam salju, tapi dia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Angin yang dingin tidak terlihat mengganggunya, tapi matanya yang terlihat sangat mengantuk itu mengatakan hal yang lain. Tubuhnya sudah membiru dengan cepat, jelas sekali dia akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Ditinggal sendirian dan mati membeku…

Sungguh akhir yang tragis.

Begitulah kisah tahanan antara naga dan putri ini berakhir―

Tapi, bukannya berakhir seperti yang kalian pikirkan, sepertinya―

" **AAARRRGGHHH!"**

Suara Hallen terdengar lagi, dia terbang dengan cepat dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, membawa si putri di dalam genggamannya kembali.

Sesampainya di reruntuhan kastil, Hallen menyalakan api dengan nafasnya, merobek kain besar yang biasa dia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya demi membuat selimut untuk sang putri. Dia membuat sang putri kembali hangat dan membiarkannya duduk di sana untuk sementara.

Si putri tidak berkata apapun, dia hanya merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Walau masih menggigil, dia tertawa kecil dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Kau― Naga yang baik ya, Len."

" **LEN?! SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL LEN?! AKU ADALAH HALLEN DAVACA, NAGA PRIMAL YANG SETARA DENGAN DEWA DUNIA INI** ―"

"Terima kasih."

Si putri tersenyum, membuat Hallen berhenti berbicara tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa di balik senyumannya tersimpan masalah yang sangat menyakitkan, Hallen bisa merasakannya. Karena dia sendiri juga pernah merasakan hal yang serupa.

Hallen mendengus kesal.

" **Lakukan sesuka mu! Aku tidak bisa memberikan mu makanan, apa kau mau makan ekor ku** ― **Tidak mungkin juga sih, hahahaha!"**

Munch~ Munch~ Munch~

Tiba-tiba saja si putri sudah menggigiti ekor Hallen seraya memberi ekspresi yang mengatakan pada Hallen kalau ekornya seperti makanan yang sangat enak.

" **APA** ― **Baiklah! Baiklah! Lepaskan aku! Aku akan mencarikan mu makanan! Jangan beranjak dan jangan pergi kemana-mana, tunggu aku kembali!"**

Hallen sepertinya kalah oleh seorang wanita putus asa yang hanya ingin segera mati. Tapi bagaimanapun, si putri ini terlihat menikmati kondisinya sekarang dengan Hallen.

Ketika Hallen yang bertubuh sangat besar itu hendak mengepakkan sayapnya, si putri kembali memegang ekor Hallen.

"Ariana Garnet Eleste, panggil saja aku Aria. Len, kalau sudah kembali, aku ingin mendengar banyak hal tentang dirimu."

Entah kenapa, walau perkataan itu sangat pelan dan dengan intonasi yang datar sekalipun, Hallen merengut ketika melihat sang putri, Aria.

Hallen mendecih, lalu terbang tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu saat di udara, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak yang lagi-lagi, membuat salju longsor di kaki gunung yang jauh.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"RINNE! CEPAT UCAPKAN MANTRANYA!"

Kelompok pahlawan kita semua― Sir Meyma dan rekan-rekannya kini sudah sampai di tengah benua. Satu minggu sudah berlalu sejak saat itu, dan perjalanan mereka sudah mencapai setengahnya.

Sekarang mereka terjebak di dalam sebuah gua yang memisahkan daerah selatan dan utara, pegunungan yang membatasi iklim empat musim di selatan dan juga salju abadi di utara.

Lalu, di dalam gua itu, mereka melawan sekumpulan monster berbentuk aneh dan menjijikan yang terjun dari langit-langit gua dan tiba-tiba saja menghadang mereka.

"HIIIIYYY! SINGKIRKAN MAKHLUK MENJIJIKAN INI DARI KU!"

Rinne, atau Rin sedang terlihat berlarian kesana-kemari menghindari kejaran monster yang seperti pudding dengan isian racun itu.

"HAHAHA! MELIHATNYA SUNGGUH MENGHIBUR!"

"HEY BANDIT SIALAN! BANTU AKU!"

Oliver yang bergelantungan di stalaktit dan memperhatikan Rin dari jauh tertawa terbahak-bahak, sedangkan Kaito… Dia sudah tidak tertolong, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan lendir.

"RINNE! CEPAT RAPALKAN MANTRANYA! INI PERINTAH! SENJATA KAMI TIDAK BISA DIGUNAKAN UNTUK MELAWAN MAKHLUK BERLENDIR INI! GUNAKAN SIHIR MU!"

Yuuma berteriak marah, jelas sih… Kelompok yang dia bawa ternyata benar-benar tidak berguna.

Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari penyihir yang ternyata luar biasa kuat fisiknya yang dicari dari sebuah sayembara adu panco? Mereka mencari penyihir, bukan atlet gulat professional. Tunggu, apakah istilah 'gulat' sudah ada di zaman ini?

"TUNGGU!" Rin masih sibuk berlari dengan mata yang terlihat berputar-putar.

"OLIVER! BAWA DIA KE TEMPAT YANG TIDAK BISA DIJANGKAU PARA MONSTER!"

"Eh… Harus sekarang? Tapi melihatnya masih sangat menghibur…"

"INI PERINTAH!"

"Ceeh…"

Oliver melompat dari stalaktit satu ke stalaktit lain, memeluk perut Rin dan membawanya pergi dari kejaran para monster.

"Hmm… Perut yang ramping dan sempurna, tapi dada mu kurang besar."

Lalu, kata-kata asal ceplos itu sukses membuat Oliver jatuh ke tanah dan dirubungi monster berlendir yang sempat mengejar Rin tadi.

"RASAKAN ITU, BANDIT SIALAN!"

Rin mengangkat roknya lagi dan menaikan kaki kanannya ke bagian stalaktit yang lebih tinggi, membuat pose yang merendahkan Oliver.

"C-E-P-A-T-R-A-P-A-L-K-A-N-M-A-N-T-R-A-N-Y-A-!"

Yuuma sudah benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran

Rin memasang ekspresi takut, ketika tongkatnya sudah direntangkan ke depan dan cahaya muncul dari bawah kakinya, dia mengingat sesuatu.

Cahaya itu hilang lagi dan Rin menurunkan tongkatnya.

"APA YANG KAU TUNGGU! CEPAT!"

"Ta―Tapi… Ini memalukan…"

"APANYA YANG MEMALUKAN?!"

Yuuma benar-benar naik pitam mendengar alasan dari Rin yang tidak masuk akal baginya, memangnya merapalkan sebuah mantra membuatnya tidak bisa jadi pengantin lagi?

"OLIVER AKAN BENAR-BENAR MATI JIKA KAU MASIH MENUNDA-NUNDA LAGI!"

"Bu―Bukannya kalau dia mati, perjalanan kita bisa lebih tenang."

Yuuma kembali menepuk wajahnya dengan sarung tangan besinya, tanpa sadar, pedangnya sudah terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Memang benar kalau Yuuma ingin mereka semua segera enyah dan pergi dari hadapannya, kita membicarakan Oliver dan Rin. Tetapi, martabatnya sebagai ksatria tidak mengizinkan itu. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang dan rumor buruk macam apa yang akan tersebar kalau dia membiarkan bawahannya mati dengan alasan konyol seperti tersapu habis karena penyihirnya malu merapalkan sebuah mantra?

"Cukup, aku akan merapalkan sihir sendiri, Kaito! Lindungi aku!"

Di saat Yuuma berkata demikian, tanpa disadari, Kaito sudah berenang di dalam monster lendir itu.

"KAITO!" Yuuma memasang wajah yang sangat terkejut.

Bola matanya terlihat bisa melompat kapan saja.

" _What the_ ―RIN!"

"BA― BAIK!"

Cahaya keluar dari bawah Rin lagi, kini lingkaran sihir yang luar biasa besar dan masif muncul menutupi seluruh permukaan tanah sejauh mata memandang. Rin sendiri gemetaran dan menutup matanya.

Yuuma sempat berdecak kagum, hanya penyihir kelas atas yang bisa menggunakan sihir luas sekaliber ini, mungkin membawa Rin tidak seburuk yang dia kira.

Tapi pemikiran Yuuma itu langsung tertepis ketika dia mendengar mantra yang dirapalkan oleh Rin.

"La― La― La wea―"

"CEPAT!"

Rin akhirnya menutup matanya dan meneriakan mantranya dengan keras.

"LA WEA KIMOCHI~"

Seluruh tanah tertutupi cahaya, dan seketika perasaan hangat mengalir di sana. Saat cahaya memudar, seluruh monster sudah menghilang sejauh mata memandang.

Yuuma terperangah sebentar, tapi kemudian dia mengingat mantra yang diucapkan Rin. Wajah Yuuma sempat memerah mendegar erangan dari Rin saat dia meneriakan mantra itu, tapi kemudian dia menemukan hal lain yang lebih penting―

"Mantra…"

Ucapan Yuuma berhenti.

"MANTRA BODOH MACAM APA ITU?!"

Dan meledak.

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

"WAHAHA! WAHAHAHA!"

Entah kapan, Oliver sudah bangun dan menertawakan Rin lagi.

"Apa kau tidak pernah dengar Yuuma? Di timur ada sebuah katedral aneh yang mengeluarkan penyihir-penyihir hebat dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Hanya saja, rumornya, aku dengar kalau uskup di sana itu sebenarnya hanya orang mesum yang mencampurkan kata-kata tidak senonoh dalam mantranya dan lagi, menurut rumornya mereka hanya menerima magus perempuan. Tidak tahu juga sih tentang kebenarannya, aku belum pernah kesana soalnya."

Yuuma mendengarkan penjelasan Oliver dan mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seakan mengatakan 'apa-apaan hal yang baru saja aku dengar barusan?'.

"Ah, aku juga pernah mendengarnya." Timbrung Kaito.

Yuuma lihat Rin dengan tatapan jijik bercampur heran, tapi Rin hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk dengan air mata yang sudah terlanjur mengalir.

"Maafkan aku! Huweeee!"

.

.

.

Di kota terakhir yang Yuuma dan kelompoknya singgahi, akhirnya Yuuma bisa melepas penatnya dengan meninggalkan Rin dan Oliver di sana dengan alasan kalau perjalanan selanjutnya akan lebih berbahaya dan ada kemungkinan kalau mereka tidak akan bisa kembali lagi.

Yuuma mengucapkannya dengan wibawa seorang ksatria sehingga Oliver dan Rin percaya, tapi, alasan sebenarnya yang Yuuma sembunyikan benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan semua kata-kata penuh keyakinan yang telah dia ucapkan pada Oliver dan Rin sebelumnya.

"Akhirnya aku lepas dari para orang bodoh itu…"

"Hmmm…"

"Kaito, kalau bisa aku juga ingin meninggalkan mu. Jangan berlagak kalau kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun dalam situasi ini." Ucap Yuuma.

"Hmmm…"

Twitch!

Yuuma terlihat naik pitam, lagi.

"Apa kau hanya bisa bergumam?!"

"Bukan begitu." Balas Kaito.

"Lalu?!"

Yuuma terlihat sangat marah, dan balasan Kaito benar-benar membuatnya siap menusuk Kaito pada saat itu juga seandainya dia benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini daritadi, aku tahu kalau aku salah semenjak melihat mu sangat marah. Tapi aku sendiri bingung, sebenarnya dimana letak kesalahan ku…"

Adegan selanjutnya harus disensor dan tidak dipublikasikan demi kenyamanan bersama.

.

.

.

Kita kembali ke sisi naga jahat, Hallen dan tuan putri kesayangan kita, Aria.

Untuk beberapa alasan yang sepertinya tidak konyol, Hallen merengut di hadapan Aria.

" **Ugh… Aku merasakan empati yang sangat dalam."**

"?"

Aria hanya memiringkan kepalanya lagi.

" **Sepertinya beberapa legenda dari dunia manusia memiliki cerita moral yang sangat baik. Tapi kenapa banyak manusia yang tetap tidak bermoral?"**

Sepertinya Aria baru saja menceritakan sebuah kisah tentang pelaut yang menemukan putri duyung yang terdampar lalu ingin menjualnya di pasaran dengan harga tinggi. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sebagai akhir, si pelaut mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membuat si putri duyung dapat memiliki kaki dan hidup di darat.

" **Rasa kemanusiaan akan muncul saat seorang manusia menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertinya."**

Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa Hallen berkata demikian.

Tidaklah sulit bagi Hallen untuk membaca bagaimana watak seorang manusia, untuk beberapa kasus, dia bahkan bisa tahu apa yang sudah dialami oleh orang tersebut hanya dari raut wajahnya.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membaca apapun dari diri Aria.

Semua pengalaman dan kemampuannya benar-benar tidak berkutik.

Apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya sebenarnye memiliki arti 'sepertinya tuan putri adalah orang yang belum menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertinya'.

Apa yang telah dia lihat selama hidupnya― Apa yang Hallen ketahui tentang manusia selama hidupnya tidak bisa diterapkan pada diri seorang Aria.

Dia gelap, segalanya tentang Aria sangatlah keruh dan suram. Dirinya sendiri tidak bisa dibaca, dan Aria sendiri sepertinya tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Itulah yang membuat sedikit ketertarikan dari Hallen pada diri seorang Aria.

Hallen menghela nafas, sedikit api keluar dari hembusan nafasnya.

" **Aku adalah makhluk yang sudah hidup ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana manusia, dan aku juga mengerti bagaimana hati mereka, terutama saat seorang manusia jatuh ke dalam kegelapan hawa nafsu mereka."**

Aria menatap Hallen.

" **Tapi, jangankan hawa nafsu serakah, aku bahkan yakin kalau kau tidak punya keinginan walau hanya untuk sekedar hidup dan bernafas."**

"Lalu, apa kau ingin tahu?"

Satu kalimat itu mengubah alur pembicaraan.

" **Tahu, tentang apa?"**

"Alasan kenapa aku menyerah? Bukankah tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan hal ini jika aku sudah pasti akan mati ketika mereka yang menyelamatkan ku sampai di tempat ini? Setidaknya, aku bisa menceritakan beban hati ku pada seseorang."

" **Hoy hoy, sejak kapan kau jadi banyak bicara? Dan lagi, aku ini naga, bukan orang."**

Aria tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Hallen paham sesuatu.

Aria adalah korban yang bermain sebagai pelaku. Ironis memang mengingat lebih banyak pelaku yang pura-pura bermain sebagai korban sejauh yang Hallen tahu.

Walau Aria tidak mengatakan demikian, Hallen paham hanya dari caranya bercerita.

Aria mengatakan bahwa dia mengkhianati negaranya, rakyatnya, leluhurnya. Berakhir menjadi seorang penjahat, dan dia sendiri yakin kalau setelah dia diselamatkan dan andai dia bisa selamat pun―

Dia akan dihukum mati.

Tapi Hallen menangkap hal yang berbeda.

Hallen tahu kalau raja yang sekarang bukanlah ayah dari Aria, dia adalah pamannya. Sebagaimana seorang manusia yang sudah buta karena kekayaan dan kekuasaan, raja yang sekarang ada di tahta tahu kalau suatu hari Aria akan menggantikannya sebagia penguasa kerajaan yang sah.

Hanya dari gerak-gerik matanya, Hallen tahu kalau Aria mencoba menyembunyikan kenyataan dari Hallen.

" **Apa yang sudah dilakukan mereka padamu."**

"?"

" **Jangan berbohong, aku bukan seekor naga yang bisa dibohongi bocah ingusan yang baru hidup belasan tahun. Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"**

Aria terdiam, dia tidak ingin bicara.

Hallen terlihat kesal dan dia mengangkat Aria dengan tangannya. Sudah jelas sekali, Hallen memaksa Aria dan mengorek kenangannya untuk tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Sebenarnya, setelah mendengar cerita dari Aria, Hallen merasa muak dan ingin muntah. Dia benar-benar jijik dengan sifat kotor manusia, dari zaman ke zaman, tidak ada yang berubah.

Hallen ingin mengetahui hal ini demi menguatkan alasannya untuk menghancurkan benua dan melepas benua ini dari tangan manusia. Kemudian dia akan menghancurkan benua yang lain, mencari setiap manusia yang tersisa di tiap sudut dunia ini demi membersihkan dunia dari tangan kotor mereka.

Itu benar, apa yang dilakukan Hallen hanyalah sebuah pengukuh alasan. Memulai Hari Akhir yang tidak akan pernah para manusia bayangkan sebelumnya, dan itu semua akan terjadi karena kesalahan para manusia sendiri.

Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan para manusia busuk dan membuat mereka ingat kembali akan dimana mereka seharusnya berada, membusuk dengan tanah. Membuat mereka menyesal sampai mereka tiba di Neraka setelahnya.

Saat Hallen memaksa masuk ke dalam pikiran Aria, dia tidak peduli dengan semua teriakan kesakitan Aria. Memaksa masuk sebuah ingatan seseorang sama dengan menyakiti orang yang bersangkutan, kepalanya dipaksa mengingat semua hal sekaligus, memikirkan semua kenangan dan memvisualisasikan hal tersebut di dalam otak mereka.

Efeknya sama seperti menabrakan banyak unsur yang berbeda pada suatu tempat, jika tidak dilakukan hati-hati, akan menciptakan ledakan besar yang mematikan…

… Dan Hallen tidak melakukan semua itu dengan hati-hati.

Setelah beberapa saat, Hallen terkejut. Dia menyingkap kain di tubuhnya dan melempar Aria kasar. Semua perbuatan baiknya pada Aria sebelumnya kini seakan-akan hanya sandiwara saja. Hallen melihat Aria dengan tatapan hina, walau Aria batuk darah dan kepalanya menyucurkan cairan merah itu, Hallen sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk menolongnya.

Jadi ini, ada sebuah perasaan aneh pada diri Hallen selama hampir 2 minggu dia bersama sang tuan putri. Walau tidak terlihat begitu jelas, ada sebuah kejanggalan pada diri Aria. Jujur, Hallen menikmati waktunya dengan Aria mengesampingkan kalau dia akan membunuh Aria kelak demi menyukseskan dendamnya. Tapi, di balik semua waktu yang menyenangkan itu, Hallen tahu kalau Aria tidaklah sesempurna yang Hallen kira.

Jadi ini alasannya…

Itu benar…

" **Kau** ― **Busuk."** Akhirnya Hallen mengatakannya terang-terangan,

Aria tidak menjawab, karena apa yang dikatakan Hallen adalah kebenaran.

" **Kau membiarkan mereka mengendalikan mu, kau menyerah terlalu mudah. Kau membiarkan para bangsawan dan pejabat penting di kerajaan menggerayangi tubuh mu untuk memuaskan nafsu mereka. Dimana letak harga diri mu? Kau lebih busuk dari semua manusia serakah yang telah aku temui, setidaknya mereka punya harga diri yang labih besar dari sampah seperti mu."**

" **Kau benar-benar tidak layak hidup."**

" **Parasit."**

Aria menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dia melihat Hallen dengan matanya yang selalu terlihat sama, setengah tertutup dan tidak ada ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya.

"Silahkan cemooh aku sesuka mu. Toh, aku tidak peduli, aku memang manusia busuk yang hanya ingin cara termudah, menyerah dan mengalah. Putus asa dan membiarkannya semua mengalir, itu adalah takdi―"

" **Takdir, takdir kau bilang?"**

Hallen mengerti, dia tahu kalau Aria sudah tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini yang berpihak padanya. Bahkan pelayan setianya yang sudah melayaninya sejak kecil sudah termakan rayuan uang dan ikut menjualnya.

Perlawanan terakhir yang Aria lakukan adalah menolak semua perjodohan diplomatis yang dipaksakan padanya. Setiap malam pamannya memukulnya dengan hati-hati agar hanya meninggalkan bekas luka di tempat yang tidak bisa dilihat orang lain, kemudian pamannya akan memuaskan nafsunya dengan tubuh Aria.

Hati Aria sudah mati seketika semenjak dia terbiasa dengan perlakuan pamannya.

Ada sedikit rasa iba, tapi tetap saja, Hallen tidak akan menunjukan rasa kasihan.

" **Dulu, aku adalah dewa, disembah dan dipuja. Semua orang senang saat melihat ku. Kemudian mereka mengkhianati ku setelah musim kemarau berkepanjangan yang melanda datang, bertahun-tahun tidak selesai. Hujan sangat langka dan semuanya benar-benar terlihat kering. Mereka bilang api ku sudah mematikan awan hujan, padahal itu salah mereka sendiri karena menggunakan hampir seluruh tempat sebagai ladang dan mematikan seluruh aktifitas sungai hanya untuk perairan. Mencemari laut dan menutupi seluruh daerah resapan. Hujan yang jatuhnya hanyalah hujan asam, tidak ada yang lain. Orang-orang mendadak meninggal dengan jumlah yang tidak sedikit karena sebuah penyakit aneh dimana organ mereka membengkak dan membusuk. Aku dibakar dan ditusuk, dikhianati dengan kejam setelah semua yang aku lakukan untuk terus membantu mendukung para manusia itu. Memburu ku dengan seluruh persenjataan mereka yang tersisa, mereka bahkan tidak peduli dengan nyawa warga mereka yang semakin hilang setiap harinya."**

Cerita Hallen membuat Aria benar-benar kebingungan.

"Apa poin dari menceritakan hal ini kepada ku?" Tanya nya.

" **Apa aku terlihat seperti naga usang yang memilih terus tidur dan bermimpi indah setelah semua itu? Menunggu peradaban dimana manusia akan membutuhkan ku lagi dan melupakan semua masalah yang telah terjadi? Dikhianati lagi dan tertidur lagi, dipermainkan lagi dan lagi, apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"**

… Dan pertanyaan itu benar-benar menusuk relung hati Aria yang terdalam.

" **Aku memang membenci mereka yang penuh dengan nafsu dan kemaksiatan di dunia yang fana ini. Tapi, aku lebih tidak suka orang yang hanya menyerah dan menyalahkan takdir hanya karena hidup nya tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Rasanya aku sanggup meludahi mereka, membakar mereka dan memakan mereka sekarang juga."**

"Kalau begitu―"

Aria membalas.

"Kalau begitu makan aku, bunuh aku… Bukannya kau sanggup melakukannya pada orang seperti ku?"

" **Bukan itu masalahnya di sini! Jangan alihkan pembicaraan!"**

Entah kenapa walau merasa jijik, ada bagian dalam diri Hallen yang tetap ingin membela Aria, berharap bisa melihat Aria bangkit sekali lagi.

Tapi pertengkaran mereka tidak dibiarkan untuk bisa dilanjutkan terlalu lama. Tiba-tiba saja suara ledakan terdengar, diikuti oleh teriakan dari seseorang yang tidak Hallen dan Aria ketahui.

"KELUAR KAU NAGA JELEK!

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

"KELUAR KAU NAGA JELEK!"

"Yuuma! Apa kita tidak terlalu mencolok?!"

"Persetan!"

Yuuma meledakkan semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan brutal, sengaja membuat keributan untuk memancing si naga keluar.

Di dalam pikiran Yuuma, dia merasa sudah menang ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini.

Langit menghitam dan menjadi gelap, cahaya yang kecil pun tertutup dan tidak lagi menampakkan dirinya. Disanalah Hallen Davaca, terbang tinggi menutupi awan yang memang sudah gelap dari awal. Angin yang luar biasa kencang berhembus dan meniup semua yang bisa terbang ke langit lepas.

Badai salju tiba-tiba saja berhembus, membuat tempat itu menjadi sangat hangat karena berada di tengah parit lava yang membatasinya dengan pijakan putih diluar sana.

Hallen turun dari langit, memberikan auman buas dengan matanya yang tajam dan berpupil runcing.

" **Apa mau mu, manusia?"**

Suara itu menggema, meneror siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Yuuma yang tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun dan terus melangkah maju, menghunuskan pedang besar bermata duanya dengan kuat.

Dia tersenyum walau berada di tengah semua ketegangan ini.

"Aku adalah Meyma Galahad, _Lord Sabre_ yang akan mencabik semua daging mu hingga ke tulang. Serahkan sang putri pada ku dan kita bisa menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu." Ucap Yuuma dengan senyuman lebar

Hallen melihat Yuuma dengan mata yang meruncing, jelas sekali kalau Yuuma adalah tipe manusia yang sangat dibenci oleh Hallen. Hallen hanya terus menatap Yuuma tanpa melakukan apapun setelahnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Hallen menutup matanya. Dari genggamannya, sosok putri yang sudah kumuh terlihat di sana. Hallen menurunkan Aria dengan kasar dan mendorongnya tepat ke hadapan Yuuma.

" **Bawa dia, aku bisa menghancurkan kalian kapan pun tanpa sandera. Ini semua merupakan kesalahan sejak awal karena menggunakan rencana murahan dengan menculik putri kalian. Pergi dan jangan tunjukkan wajah busuk kalian lagi."**

Hallen langsung berbalik dan beranjak pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Yuuma dan Kaito sempat memasang wajah heran, tapi kemudian Yuuma tertawa keras.

"Hah? Haha… HAHAHAHA! NAGA PENGECUT!"

Teriak Yuuma.

Tapi teriakan itu bahkan tidak memprovokasi Hallen sama sekali.

"SUNGGUH MUDAH! SANGAT MUDAH! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA BISA MENDAPATKAN KEHORMATAN DENGAN MUDAH SEPERTI INI! INI SEPERTI MEREBUT PERMEN DARI TANGAN BAYI!"

"Yuuma! Sebaiknya kita pergi sebelum naga itu merubah pikirannya!" Kaito terlihat memaksa Yuuma kembali, tapi Yuuma sudah terlalu sombong walau hanya untuk melangkah pergi.

"Apa yang kau takutkan dari naga tua itu?! Dia sudah lemah! Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Dia tunduk seketika melihat aura seseorang yang hebat seperti ku!" Ucap Yuuma dengan sombong.

"Yuuma!"

"Diam!"

Suara itu menggelegar di reruntuhan tua.

Caci dan maki terus terlontar dari mulut busuk Yuuma, puluhan kata-kata kasar dan ejekan terus dan terus terucap tanpa henti, Yuuma membanggakan dirinya sendiri dan menjatuhkan martabat sang naga, Hallen. Tapi, apapun yang dikatakan Yuuma, Hallen tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Kesampingkan hal itu, bagaimana dengan mu? Tuan Putri Aria? Apa kau senang di selamatkan? Apa kau senang?"

Aria terdiam, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuuma.

"Yuuma! Kita harus―"

"Diam." Lagi-lagi, Yuuma menutup mulut Kaito dalam sekejap.

"Bagaimana rasanya diselamatkan dengan penyelamatan yang sia-sia? Kau sudah mengerti bukan?"

Yuuma terlihat senang ketika mengatakannya, dia tertawa dan membuat seringai yang terlihat memaksa dan menyedihkan.

"Tubuh yang bagus, aku akan memakai tubuh mu untuk memuaskan ku sebelum kau kembali dan dihukum mati. Walau aku tahu, kau sudah tidak perawan lagi, itu tidak masalah."

Yuuma memegang tangan Aria kasar dan menariknya, dia menjilati pipi Aria dengan nafsu hewan yang dia punya.

Ketika itu semua berlangsung, Kaito geram, 'ada yang aneh dengan Yuuma!' pikirnya.

"Yuuma?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan?! Apa maksud mu dengan menghukum mati putri?! Yuuma, jawab aku!"

Kaito terlihat menghampiri Yuuma dan memegang pundak Yuuma, tapi seketika itu juga tubuhnya terpental jauh dan menghancurkan salah satu bekas tembok yang ada di reruntuhan itu.

Kaito langsung berdiri lagi, dia memandang Yuuma dengan wajah yang mengerikan.

"Yuuma, aku menganggap mu rekan selama 5 tahun ini! Apa yang sudah kau sembunyikan dari ku?!"

Yuuma hanya menyeringai.

Di tengah parit lava itu, Yuuma menyeringai dan tertawa keras.

"HAHAHAHAHA! KAU TIDAK TAHU?! KAU SUNGGUH TIDAK TAHU?! APA KAU MEMANG SEBODOH YANG AKU KIRA?! APA KAU IDIOT?!"

Yuuma menarik Aria dan merobek gaunnya dengan kasar, tubuh telanjangnya terlihat dengan jelas, tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Kaito.

Seluruh luka lebam dan bekas cambukan yang terlihat merah dan menyakitkan membuat Kaito terdiam dan memasang wajah geram.

"Apa maksud semua ini… YUUUUUMAAAAA!"

Kaito menerjang Yuuma dengan tameng besarnya, tapi sebelum dia sempat menghantam tubuh Yuuma, sebuah aura yang aneh dan tipis menghentikannya.

Tubuh Yuuma dikelilingi asap hitam, dari kepalanya keluar tanduk yang terbakar oleh api. Ekor aneh juga muncul dari dalam baju zirahnya, zirah hitam yang Yuuma pakai ikut terbakar api aneh, tapi Yuuma tidak kelihatan kepanasan sama sekali.

Jelas sekali, dia bukan lagi seorang manusia normal.

"Sungguh ksatria yang bodoh." Ucap Yuuma.

"Yuuma… Kau… Apa kau…"

"Itu benar, aku sudah dirasuki iblis sejak lama. Semua orang di istana juga sama, kita adalah manusia, makhluk bengis, jenis yang paling mudah dan sudah termakan nafsu. Sungguh menyenangkan memiliki iblis yang mengikuti perintah mu dengan hormat."

"YUUMA! KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KERAJAAN?!

BUM!

Kaito melempar tamengnya ke arah Yuuma, tapi tameng itu terpental jauh ketika belum sampai menghantam tubuh Yuuma.

Di saat yang sama, Hallen merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di tempat dia berada sekarang.

"Aku? Mengkhianati? Ini adalah keinginan raja sendiri! Mengeksekusi sang putri! Dia adalah pengkhianat sebenarnya, mencoba menggulingkan raja yang sedang menjabat sekarang karena tidak tahan akan rasa haus atas kekuasaan! Itulah yang terjadi!"

Kaito terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Yuuma.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN?! TIDAK MUNGKIN TUAN PUTRI MELAKUKAN HAL ITU!"

Yuuma melepas Aria dengan kasar, membiarkannya setengah telanjang dan terjatuh di atas tanah yang keras.

"Kau tidak tahu? Atau kau belum mengerti? Apa kau tahu kenikmatan menjadi iblis? Seluruh nafsu mu serasa digandakan berkali-kali lipat! Membawa kenikmatan yang tiada tara! Datanglah ke sisi ku― Ke sisi kami Kaito, tidak, Sir Kite Fille Harold!"

" **Jatuhlah ke dalam kegilaan dan nikmatnya nafsu dan birahi!"**

Uluran tangan itu siap menyambut Kaito.

Kaito melepas pedangnya dan menghampiri Yuuma.

Tapi―

Alih-alih meraih tangan itu, Kaito malah meninju Yuuma dengan keras.

BUAK!

Tubuh Yuuma terpental dan terpelanting beberapa kali di tanah, dia menahan tubuhnya dengan tangannya sebelum terpental lebih jauh, menciptakan sebuah garis yang dalam di tanah dan asap yang tebal karena debu.

"LEBIH BAIK AKU MATI DARIPADA MENGIKUTI MU!"

Kaito menghampiri Aria dan menutupi tubuh Aria dengan jubah yang dia pakai, dia kembali mengambil pedangnya yang tidak jauh dari situ dan menghunuskannya pada Yuuma.

"Ini akan menyenangkan…"

.

.

.

Hallen terdiam di atas awan.

Ada sesuatu, ada sesuatu yang menahan Hallen untuk pergi.

Waktunya bersama putri itu memang menyenangkan, tapi tidak ada yang berkesan. Hallen tidak memiliki perasaan dan begitu juga dengan sang putri. Mereka tidak saling kenal dan tidak akan pernah bisa saling mengerti. Mereka adalah entitas yang berbeda, bergerak karena dendam dan juga keputus asaan semata.

Mereka tidak akan bisa berjalan berdampingan, baik di dunia ini ataupun dunia yang lainnya.

Lantas, lantas kenapa Hallen berhenti di sana?

Kenapa dia tidak pergi? Kenapa dia tidak kembali memikirkan cara terburuk tentang menghancurkan umat manusia dari dunia seorang diri? Kenapa?

Apa hatinya sudah melembut?

Apa semenjak dia meninggalkan dunia astral dan mendatangi dunia yang fana ini, dia menjadi lunak?

Apa dia sudah termakan usia dan lupa bagaimana seekor naga yang seharusnya?

Apa emosi para manusia sudah merusak jiwanya sebagai naga dan juga dewa?

― Apa dia sudah lupa akan jahatnya manusia sehingga dia berhenti ―

― Dan ingin menyelamatkan seorang wanita, yang merupakan seorang manusia? ―

Dia terdiam, masih terdiam. Tapi tubuhnya itu berbalik dan dia kembali, kembali ke tempat yang dia berjanji tidak akan dia datangi lagi.

Dia menghampiri Aria kembali untuk memastikan batu yang mengganjal di hatinya.

.

.

.

Kaito sudah tidak bisa berdiri, baju zirahnya sudah hancur berserakan dimana-mana, darah bercucuran dan mengalir tanpa henti. Wajahnya hampir tidak berbentuk, dan yang paling parah adalah… Pedang yang menancap tepat ke dalam bahunya.

"Ka… U…"

"Sudah tidak kuat bahkan hanya untuk berbicara?"

Yuuam menarik pedang dari pundak Kaito dan membuangnya. Dia menghampiri Aria dan menarik rambutnya, dia menyeret Aria dengan kasar.

"Kau masih punya nilai, akau ku pakai semua nilai itu hingga benar-benar habis sebelum melihat kepala mu lepas dari tubuh cantik ini."

Yuuma mengangkat kepala Aria dengan menarik rambutnya, menjilati air mata kecil yang mengalir di pipi Aria.

Aria menangis, entah apa yang sebenarnya dia tangisi, tapi dia menangis.

"Bersiaplah untuk akhir terburuk yang akan kau jalani selama sisa hidup mu."

Langit kembali gelap

Hawa yang mengerikan kembali terasa.

Di atas sana, terdiam sosok besar―

― Hallen yang menatap Yuuma dari ketinggian dengan nafas api yang berkobar ―

"Heh…"

Walau awan mulai menggulung menjadi pusaran dan badai salju yang semakin kencang, tempat itu malah terasa semakin panas.

Sebuah kubah tidak terlihat mengelilingi reruntuhan tersebut, menghindarinya dari butir salju yang jatuh dari langit.

"Kau kembali, naga tua?"

Hallen tidak menjawab pertanyaan ejekan dari Yuuma.

Matanya terus menatap Aria, hanya Aria seorang yang memenuhi matanya sekarang.

Aria tidak menatap Hallen, dia hanya terus menunduk, menjatuhkan air mata yang entah untuk apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyelamatkan wanita ini? Bukankah kau benci manusia?!"

Yuuma terus berteriak dan mencoba memprovokasi, tapi Hallen tidak kunjung menyahuti semua teriakan itu.

Hanya satu yang Hallen inginkan.

Iya… Hanya satu.

Yuuma mendecih, Hallen ada di luar jangkauan sihirnya, jadi Yuuma hanya bisa mendecih dan mengasari Aria. Yuuma akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya pergi sambil menyeret Aria, tapi Hallen tetap tidak berkutik dan mencoba menghalangi Yuuma.

Apa hanya begini?

Apakah ini akan menjadi cerita yang bahagia?

Yuuma terus berjalan dan berjalan, jejak kakinya tercetak di salju dengan dalam. Bekas seretan terus mengikuti mereka kemanapun mereka melangkah.

Tapi, Hallen, dia tetap tidak melakukan apapun.

" **Apa aku hanya terlalu berharap?"**

Ini semua sudah berakhir.

.

.

.

Tetapi…

"Tidak…"

Suara Aria tergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ini…"

Hallen melihat Aria lagi, tepat ketika Aria mendongak dan menatap Hallen.

Mata Aria yang selama ini mati, sekarang memancarkan sesuatu yang sudah Hallen lupakan.

Harapan.

"AKU TIDAK INGIN MENYERAH!"

"AKU TIDAK INGIN PERGI TANPA MELAKUKAN APA-APA! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI SESEORANG YANG MEMILIH TERLELAP DAN BERMIMPI INDAH!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI TAKDIR INI!"

"AKU INGIN MERUBAH TAKDIR INI!"

"AKU! AKU INGIN BERJALAN DENGAN KEDUA KAKI KU SENDIRI!"

Hallen akhirnya tertawa keras di langit, menggelegar bagai petir.

Jadi ini, inilah yang mengganjal dirinya untuk meninggalkan Aria.

Hallen tahu, Aria adalah manusia, tidak berbeda dengan manusia yang lain yang ia benci dan kutuk selama-lamanya. Tapi Hallen tahu, dia baru mengerti setelah menemui Aria.

Hallen lah yang sudah buta akan dunia.

Ketika Aria yang tenang dan kalem itu memintanya untuk menceritakan sedikit tentang dirinya, Hallen hanya mengoceh tanpa henti karena kalau dia berhenti, Aria akan kembali menggigiti ekornya. Semua tawa dan senyum Aria itu adalah palsu, bahkan yang sudah dia berikan kepada Hallen selama ini.

Tapi dibalik semua kepalsuan itu.

Hallen sadar, dunianya dan dunia Aria tidaklah berbeda.

― Mereka bisa tahu kalau mereka bisa menjadi yang bernasib sama ―

Sama seperti cerita Aria tentang bajak laut dan putri duyung dulu.

Walau kebecian Hallen untuk manusia tidak akan pernah bisa hilang. Tapi, dia bisa melakukan kebaikan untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

― Membiarkan Aria berjalan dengan kedua kakinya ―

― Dan membiarkannya berjalan lagi di bawah langit dunia ―

Hallen menyemburkan api yang sangat besar dari atas langit, membakar semua yang ada di bawahnya dalam sekejap. Api itu mengarah kepada Yuuma dan Aria, jelas sekali kalau mereka akan terpanggang seketika saat mengenai api-api itu.

Tapi disaat yang sama, walau api tersebut membakar Yuuma, Aria terlindungi oleh udara tipis dari sambaran api tersebut.

Hallen turun dengan cepat dan mengambil Aria, membawa Aria kembali ke reruntuhan dan menurunkannya dari genggamannya.

"Kenapa?"

" **Apa aku butuh alasan?"**

Aria mengusap semua air matanya, dengan mata yang menghitam karena tangisan dan wajah yang kusam, dia menatap Hallen dengan penuh keyakinan.

Tidak ada ucapan terima kasih, tidak ada balasan kembali.

Keduanya hanya saling menatap dan tidak berkutik.

Tanpa diduga, sebuah ledakan aneh terjadi, Yuuma datang dari arah ledakan itu dengan zirah yang meleleh dan tubuh yang hampir hangus. Tapi, semua lukanya menguap dan seakan sembuh, dalam sekejap dia kembali sehat dan tanpa luka.

"BRENGSEK!"

"JANGAN KIRA KAU ITU HEBAT, NAGA SIALAN!"

Yuuma mengayunkan pedangnya dan mengirimkan gelombang udara yang tajam ke arah Hallen, tapi Hallen menghadangnya dengan semburan apinya.

Hallen kembali terbang dari tempatnya dan menghampiri Yuuma.

"Len!"

Ketika angin berhembus kencang karena kepakan sayap itu, Aria memegang rambutnya yang berkibar karena angin. Kaito menghampirinya dengan tubuh yang terluka parah dan kembali menutupi tubuh Aria yang setengah telanjang dengan jubah yang ia pegang.

" **Pergilah!"**

"Tapi!"

" **Ku bilang pergi!"**

Di saat Hallen berteriak, serangan lain dari Yuuma datang dan menghantam, angin kuat lainnya berhembus dan membuat Aria terpaksa menutup matanya.

Kaito yang barusan bangkit akhirnya berinisiatif dan membawa Aria pergi dari situ, walau dengan susah payah. Aria terus dan terus memberontak, dia tidak ingin pergi dan meninggalkan Hallen di tempat seperti ini. Masih ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan.

Ada sebuah perkataan yang ingin Aria katakan apapun bayarannya, apapun resikonya.

Aria terus dan terus meronta, tapi tangannya semakin dan semakin jauh dari Hallen.

Dia tidak bisa lagi menggapi sisik kasar dari naga jahat yang menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Di saat-saat terakhir, Hallen menggerekkan mulutnya, membuat Aria memasang wajah terkejut dan akhirnya menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

" **Kita akan bertemu lagi."**

" **Sampai saat itu tiba, lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk tetap hidup walau harus meludahi takdir."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu semua dentuman dan ledakan terdengar, Aria tidak lagi tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya, dia sudah kehilangan kesadaran.

Pertarungan itu berlangsung selama 7 hari dan 7 malam, keduanya berakhir tidak bisa lagi bergerak dan hanya tinggal menunggu ajal.

Sebelum Hallen menutup matanya, dia sempat terbayang wajah Aria. Walau dendamnya berakhir tidak terbalaskan, walau tujuannya untuk menghancurkan manusia tidak lagi bisa tercapai, dia sudah memberikan kesempatan yang lain…

Dia… Dia sudah memberikan kehidupan pada seorang wanita muda yang kelak akan mengubah dunia busuk yang dia benci ini.

Walau dia tidak bisa mewujudkan penyesalannya selama ini, Hallen tidak menyesal.

Semua penyesalan itu hilang bersama dengan cahaya.

Ini adalah akhir dari kisah seorang putri yang ditawan naga yang jahat dan juga ksatria yang mencoba menyelamatkannya.

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

~ Empyrian Tale ~

― A Story of Fair Princess, Chaotic Dragon and Fateful Knight ―

 _Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha, and other companies_ _  
_ _Story © Me_ _  
_ _UTAUloid © Owner creator_ _  
_ _Fanloid © Creator_

 _(Cover pic is not mine)_

" _Ini adalah kisah klasik, sebuah saga heroik seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan putri dari naga yang jahat― Sebuah cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia― Setelah berjalan melewati kesakitan dan kehancuran dalam dunia."_

.

.

.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Hallen Davaca bangun di sebuah tempat yang tidak asing baginya.

Banyak jenisnya yang berterbangan di hadapannya, sebuah taman gantung kuno berisikan makhluk-makhluk mitos yang tidak pernah dianggap nyata―

Dia kembali ke dunia astral.

" **Apa aku sudah mati?"**

Ketika Hallen baru saja berkata demikian, dia langsung sadar.

Dia tidak mati, di hadapannya berdiri iblis― Sir Meyma Galahad, _Lord Sabre_ dari kerajaan Eleste yang bertarung dengannya selama 7 hari 7 malam, dalam posisi disalib.

Di bawah kakinya ada lingkaran sihir yang sangat luas, Meyma Galahad atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Yuuma meronta-ronta kesakitan dengan mata yang mengeluarkan darah di sana.

Dia di segel oleh para naga leluhur di dunia astral.

" **Hallen! Akhirnya kau kembali!"**

" **Sudah berapa lama kau pergi? 50 tahun? 100 tahun?"**

" **Sungguh hebat! Kau bertarung dengan makhluk ini, sendirian!"**

" **Kau sungguh berjasa, Hallen!"**

Naga lain mulai berkumpul dan mengerubungi Hallen, tapi ada satu naga yang lebih besar dengan sisik yang terlihat tebal dan keras. Seluruh tubuhnya berwarna putih keperakan dan terlihat bercahaya dari tempat Hallen tertidur.

Itu adalah naga yang menjadi pemimpin dunia astral, dewa sesungguhnya yang seharusnya disembah dan dihormati oleh para manusia.

Dia adalah Moltrin Davaca, naga yang menjadi sosok ayah bagi Hallen dan juga naga dengan kekuasaan tertinggi di dunia ini.

Para naga lain memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tetua Rinto'.

" **Kerja bagus Hallen, kau telah membawa salah satu iblis berbahaya yang kabur dari penjara astral dunia ini. Semua kesalahan mu karena meninggalkan dunia astral bisa kami hapuskan dan kau boleh tinggal lagi di sini sebagai balasan jasa mu."**

" **Ayah…"**

Tapi Hallen teringat sesuatu.

Janjinya, janji dengan seorang manusia yang sangat dia benci.

Sebuah janji yang entah kenapa, harus dia tepati.

" **Apa ada cara, bagiku untuk menjadi manusia?"**

Semua naga yang ada di sana terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Hallen, mereka mulai menghindari Hallen perlahan-lahan.

Moltrin terlihat geram karena mendapatkan balasan tidak masuk akal dari naga yang sudah lama menjadi sosk anak baginya setelah sekian lama menghilang. Tapi, ketika dia melihat mata anaknya, Moltrin tidak berkata apapun dan pergi.

" **Pergilah ke selatan, ada orang yang bisa membantu mu di sana. Tapi ingat, jangan pernah kembali atau menunjukkan wajah mu sekali lagi di tempat ini."**

Hallen melihat ayahnya yang pergi dalam diam.

Dia baru saja membuang kehidupannya sebagai naga dan dewa hanya demi menjadi makhluk yang paling dia benci di dunia ini.

.

.

.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu.

Aku adalah orang yang pernah menyerah dan jatuh tersungkur dalam permainan yang dinamakan 'kehidupan' sampai ada seseorang― Sesuatu yang membuat ku sadar dan kembali bangkit.

Aku adalah Ariana Garnet Eleste, pengkhianat terbesar dalam sejarah kedamian umat manusia di Kerajaan Eleste dalam 100 tahun terakhir dan pemimpin utama pasukan pemberontak yang mengkudeta seantero benua.

10 tahun, selama 10 tahun aku dan Sir Kite Fille Harold memimpin pasukan untuk menggulingkan tahta kerajaan, dan semua itu terbayarkan dengan penobatan di hari ini.

"Tuan putri, para rakyat sudah menunggu."

Aku melihat Kaito dengan zirah putihnya, dia kehilangan mata kanannya dan juga lengan kirinya selama pertempuran melawan ketidak adilan di negeri ini. Tapi, sepertinya dia sudah bisa hidup bahagia setelah menikahi seorang wanita dengan warna rambut _teal_ yang tidak biasa, yang ia temui di daerah timur ketika kami berkelana mengumpulkan pasukan.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan menuju kereta kuda yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk ku.

Hari ini, Kerajaan Eleste akan menapaki sejarah yang baru.

Semua kebusukan sudah menghilang, dan aku bisa membangun ulang kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan yang damai dan tenang dimana para rakyatnya bisa hidup tanpa harus khawatir lagi dengan hari esok.

Ini semua berkatnya, naga yang menculik ku di kala itu dan memberikan ku kesempatan untuk berdiri lagi dengan kedua kaki ku…

Kereta ini berjalan menuju balai ibukota, tempat ku yang akan memberikan pidato sebagai permaisuri tunggal dan juga ratu dari kerajaan baru ini.

Mereka menyebut ku permaisuri, tapi sebenarnya, aku belum menikah dengan siapapun…

Aku kira, tidak ada yang mau dengan seorang wanita yang tidak perawan berumur 28 tahun.

Selama perjalanan, sorak-sorai terdengar meriah.

Tapi… Tidak satupun dari euphoria itu yang bisa mengobati rasa rindu ku untuk bertemu dengannya, pangeran yang telah memberikan ku kehidupan kedua sebagai seorang wanita yang kuat dan tidak lagi menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

Sang ratu, Aria kini sedang menuju perjalanannya ke balai kota dengan kereta kuda yang ia tumpangi.

Walau dia terus tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kebahagiaan yang semestinya dia tunjukkan pada hari ini.

Suatu ketika, waktu entah kenapa berjalan lambat… Sebuah rambut pirang mengalihkan perhatiannya di tengah kerumunan, hanya warna rambutnya saja… Tetapi…

Dia terdiam dan membeku, tapi kemudian wajahnya memerah dan air matanya mulai menggumpal di sudut matanya.

Tanpa sadar, dia keluar dari kereta kuda itu dan berlari. Para pengawal panik dan mencoba mengejar sang ratu, tapi sepertinya mereka cukup kewalahan dengan ratu tomboy yang pernah menjadi pemimpin pasukan perang selama 10 tahun belakangan ini.

Aria terus dan terus berlari, dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya selama dia berlari.

Dia hanya ingin satu hal, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada hal itu.

Ketika dia akhirnya sampai dan berhenti di depan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang, air matanya tidak lagi tertahan.

Dia menumpahkan semuanya.

Si pria, dia sempat tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi kemudian dia juga sadar akan satu hal.

Lalu, pertanyaan yang sama terlontar dari mulut mereka berdua

"Boleh aku tahu―"

"Boleh aku tahu―"

Angin kencang berhembus, menyingkap rambut panjang sang ratu dan poni si pria itu, keduanya saling menatap setelah kemudian mengatakan hal yang sama.

"― Namamu?"

Roda takdir yang berputar seakan menjadi saksi dari pertemuan ini.

Tapi mereka tahu, roda tersebut tidak akan berhenti walau mereka berdua akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali.

― Ini adalah kisah klasik, sebuah saga heroik seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan putri dari naga yang jahat― Sebuah cerita yang selalu berakhir bahagia― Setelah berjalan melewati kesakitan dan kehancuran dalam dunia ―

― Dan cerita ini akhirnya sampai pada akhir bahagia yang sudah dijanjikan ―

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

XOXOX

* * *

.

.

.

HALO SEMUA! SAYA KEMBALI DARI ANTAH BERANTAH!

Ini sebenarnya fict yang berasal dari sebuah percakapan gaje tentang seorang putri yang diambil naga dan ksatria yang akan menyelamatkannya, asalnya dari sebuah tabel zodiak yang memberitahukan zodiak apa yang akan menjadi putri/naga/ksatria.

Tapi kemudian, saya dan seorang teman― Ehm, iya teman, rasa nggak sreg dan dia nyeletuk tentang putri yang diselamatkan sang naga dari ksatrianya. XD

Aduh, panjang banget ya, sampe 8k words, semoga kalian nggak lelah bacanya #EmangAdaYangMauBaca

Maaf banget kalau malah jadi junk di fandom T^T

Akhir kata, maaf jika ada kata yang kurang berkenan, saya mau tahu komentar kalian soal chapter kali ini, apapun itu, karena bentuk apresiasi dari kalian adalah kebahagiaan untuk saya.

Jaa~~ Matta ne~~ ^^

Best Regards,

Aprian


End file.
